I love u or not
by mgschibicat51
Summary: Jerome cheats on Mara. Mara then starts a new life but, when Jerome comes to see her. she is forced to know if she loves him.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Jerome." I screamed. He was kissing Joy.

"Mara I can explain." He called out.

I raced to my room and dailed my parents.

"Mom I have decided. Yes I wanna go to the school." I said as my eyes were swelling with tears .

"Oh that's great Mara you're going to love it I'll be there in the weekend."

"No I want you to pick me up in the mornng please." I knew she was startled but then she said "okay"

and I hanged up the phone. Jerome was knocking on my door telling me to open the door and I just stood by the door as my back slid on the walls and silently cried and I went to sleep there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mara's POV**

I looked up at my bedroom it was 6:45. I might as well go and pack already so, I went and got my suitcases. I threw my stuff in and zipped it. I was in no mood, I felt betrayed by my boyfriend. Tears were swelling in my eyes. How could he? I thought. I got up trying not to think about it. I went to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath to forget about my worries.

**Jerome's POV**

I woke up with a startle. Where am I? Oh yeah I remembered and immediately felt guilty it. I love both of them but I cant choose one of them. I knock softly on the door, nobody answered. I came in and saw nobody in there but a large suitcase on the bed. I knew there was only one explanation.

**Mara's POV**

I came out of the bathroom to see Jerome standing there.

I screamed "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to apologize." Jerome said. I saw his sad eyes and I felt sad.

"apology not accepted" I said.

"Come on Mara please I love you" Jerome pleaded.

"Just like you like joy. You cant just ignore that Jerome. You have to know that you betrayed." Then a knock on a door "now excuse me I have to downstairs". I got my suitcase and went downstairs.

"wait Mara come back, where are you going"

I ignored him and went downstairs. I'm sick of this drama.

**Author's note: hello I'm so sorry for tacking to write this chapter so long it took me awhile **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mara's POV

There were my parents, ran over to hug them. Trudy was confused about all of this. People from Anubis came down to see whats the commotion. Well so much about leaving without anybody seeing me.

"Um Mara honey why are your parents here?" asked Trudy.

"I have something to tell you I am leaving from this boarding school." I said.

"What Mara you cant leave we just made up about the whole Mick." Amber said

"I'm sorry but I'm going "

"wait Mara why don't you stay for breakfast" Trudy asked.

"well yeah of course"

we walked to the dinning and I beat joy to chair besides Fabian. I notice that Jerome was not there so, joy walked to the Jerome seat. she sent me an angry glare so I returned it. She looked surprise that me, Mara Jaffray couldn't return one. Trudy served us the mouth watery food ever. I smiled as I saw Alfie's face go into shock. I remember that Jerome loves chocolate-no I don't need to think about him

"hey Mars" Fabian said.

"yeah"

"do you know wheres Jerome"

I picked on my food "I really don't want to talk about it" with a hint of sadness.

"what happened mars. What did he do to you"

"I saw him kiss joy" my voice cracking up. I refused to cry not here not anymore.

Fabians eyes were full with shock "oh Mara Iim so sorry"

"I've should have seen it coming. He was so distant from me. Jerome doesn't know that I'm leaving don't tell anyone that until I'm gone. "

We resumed talking and I realized that he was my best friend ever. Joy wasn't. Breakfast was over and my friends lined up. I hugged amber and said that she can count on me for study advice.

I hugged every each of them say something to each other. I sent joy and angry glare again. Then last but not least Fabian.

"Fabian I'm really going to miss you help me get this morning with it" I gave him a hug and he embraced. i saw him crying"

" I'm going to miss you too" Fabian said. I saw that Jerome was not going to come here to wish me luck i climbed inside and went on my way seeing my friends growing smaller and smaller until i could not see them any " I'm going to miss you too" Fabian said. I saw that Jerome was not going to come here to wish me luck i climbed inside and went on my way seeing my friends growing smaller and smaller until i could not see them any more.


End file.
